A Birthday for My Fair Lady
by OurDanniGirl
Summary: Based on the Time Child series by DanniFielding. The Doctor knows it's Danni's birthday, and he had just the trip! Written by Authora97.


This a cute fluff piece written by Authora97 for Danni's Birthday! It's their first piece on here, so leave them lots of encouragement!

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni's birthday was today.

This was the Doctor's first thought as he awoke with Danni in his arms. He occasionally would forget her birthday, as well as his own, like when they were skating down the Kpeakron Mountains or running from a tribe of Saedigib rebels. Then there was that incident with Jim the Fish-

The Doctor shook that thought away, focusing back on his Danni-Girl. He forgot just how old she was now. It could be anywhere from 30 to a hundred. It didn't matter to him. Staring at his wife's face, framed by beautiful messy blonde hair, made him appreciate holding his wife in his arms. It had been rare, before she regenerated.

Okay. Dark topic. His Danni-Girl had a birthday he needed to plan. There was the whole of time and space out there! The Doctor could take Danni to a Frost Fair! No, he did that with River Song. Keeping that big haired professor (the nicest description he could give) as far from Danni-Girl's birthday was best. The two had always been at odds, even before the wedding. Those years Danni spent with the drums in her head really did a number on them.

There was a whole planet wide amusement park that was based on the Simpsons! Danni loved those shows! There was another planet where every three hundred years the entire sky turned into a rainbow!

The anti-grab Olympics! Danni had fun last time! Yes, he came in last, but still. He could give it another try. Danni always liked his showing off.

The Doctor thought of some famous people he could introduce Danni to. British Royalty was out (he either married them or was arrested by them), same for American Historical were out as well (especially after that Alexander Hamilton incident).

They could see Jenny. It had been years since they saw their daughter. Danni would love to talk with her again, she was always happy when she saw Jenny. Or, they could see the Paternoster Gang. Danni liked those three.

Jack briefly crossed the Doctor's mind, but Danni was still hurt by the revelation that Jack was her father. Clara needed some time to rest after Skaldak.

Wasn't there someone Danni had wanted to see? The Doctor remembered one person she kept asking for. Who was it?

Oh...

 _~0~0~0~_

It had been three months since he had seen that Doctor, and his companion. The man's sudden absence came as no surprise, nor did the Queen's guards chasing him for execution.

William Shakespeare found himself smiling, remembering the Doctor's shocked expression. The man had a penchant for trouble it seemed.

The author had briefly thought about writing a sonnet for this Doctor. He had written one for Martha Jones, and the people of England had taken a liking to it. The Doctor could see it as an invitation to come back. Who knows, maybe they could have that good flirt the Doctor promised.

"Hello!" A loud voice shouted.

William's head snapped towards it. What he saw confused him, or rather who he saw confused him.

It was a couple, young by the looks of them. The man wore a ridiculous purple jacket, as well as a dark purple bow tie. His brown hair flopped across his forehead, almost covering one of his green eyes. The man's pointed chin did little to help this odd image.

The woman was as beautiful as Queen Elizabeth. Long blonde hair, brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, and a modest monochrome dress.

But, William Shakespeare recognized those old eyes. He did not know what magic the Doctor had done to change his face, but the man had done it.

"Doctor." William said as the couple met up to him. The author held out his hand.

The Doctor smiled, brightly. He turned to the woman, taking William's outstretched hand. "See? Brilliant."

"Never doubted you, Doctor." The woman said, looking and sounding just as excited as the Doctor did.

Shakespeare only smiled, happy to see the Doctor.

"Just out of curiosity." The Doctor began. "How did you know it was me?"

"You have changed your face, Doctor, but you are unable to hide those ancient eyes." Then, William turned his attention to the woman. "And who is this?"

The Doctor wrapped his arm over the woman's shoulders. "This is my wife."

Shakespeare took notice of the possessive tone in the Doctor's voice.

The woman seemed unperturbed by this, as if it were normal for the two of them

"Danni Fielding." The woman introduced herself. "It's really great to meet you, Mister Shakespeare. I've been trying to get him to let me meet you for ages now! I almost thought he had forgotten, but when I woke up he said 'let's go meet Shakespeare!'" She rambled.

She was a fan.

"Well, I can say it was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fielding." Shakespeare said. "And please, call me William. Any friend of the Doctor is a friend of mine."

This practically made the woman burst. She grabbed the Doctor's hand. "William Shakespeare just told me to call him William."

"I know." The Doctor cheered. He seemed to smile brighter when Danni did.

Years later, Shakespeare remembered that smile. He remembered the complete devotion in the green eyes as the Doctor looked at Danni Fielding.

He did write a sonnet for the Doctor, later called 147. The famous author did write one for Danni Fielding, the Doctor's wife.

 _'Those lips that Love's own hand did make,_  
 _Breathed forth the sound that said 'I hate',_  
 _To me that languished for her sake:_  
 _But when she saw my woeful state,_  
 _Straight in her heart did mercy come,_  
 _Chiding that tongue that ever sweet,_  
 _Was used in giving gentle doom:_  
 _And taught it thus anew to greet:_  
 _'I hate' she altered with an end,_  
 _That followed it as gentle day,_  
 _Doth follow night who like a fiend_  
 _From heaven to hell is flown away._  
 _'I hate', from hate away she threw,_  
 _And saved my life saying 'not you'._


End file.
